Chronic Eosinophilia Mylagia Syndrome (EMS) has been associated with a vari y of disabling manifestations which include muscle pain, weakness, paresthesi , fatigue, and cognitive complaints. This study tests the hypothesis that a multidisciplinary program that combines tricyclic compounds, parenteral magnesium, and home aerobic exercise can result in improvement in physical d psychiatric symptoms, functional status, and cognitive abnormalities in pat nts with EMS.